With rapid development of the display technology, the touch display panel has extended all over in people's everyday life gradually. Compared to the conventional display that can only provide a display function, a display using the touch display panel can achieve information interaction between a user and a host machine. Hence, the touch display panel may completely or at least partly replace the commonly used input devices so as to enable the existing display to not only display but also perform touch control. At present, the most widely used touch display panel is the capacitive touch display panel. The capacitive touch display panel may be divided into an in-cell type, an on-cell type and an out-cell type based on its relative relationships with the thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and the color film (CF) substrate.
A planar schematic view of the structure of a single-layer on-cell touch display panel in the prior art is as shown in FIG. 1. The sectional schematic view of FIG. 1 along AA1 direction is as shown in FIG. 2. The touch display panel comprises an array substrate 11 and a color film substrate 12 arranged opposite to each other, as well as a sealing agent 13 and a liquid crystal layer (not shown in the figure) located between the array substrate 11 and the color film substrate 12. A touch electrode layer is arranged at a side of the color filter substrate 12 away from the array substrate 11. The touch electrode layer comprises a sensing electrode 14 and a driving electrode 15. It is determined whether the touch display panel is touched by detecting the strength of the signal received by the sensing electrode 14.
As shown in FIG. 2, the driving electrode 15 on the color film substrate 12 generally has a relatively small width, while the width of the sensing electrode 14 is relatively large, hence, from the macroscopic view, the light transmittance and reflectivity in the area 16 where the sensing electrode 14 locates and that in the area 17 where the driving electrode 15 locates differ greatly, such that human eyes may identify the area where the sensing electrode 14 locates and the area where the driving electrode 15 locates, thereby leading to poor blanking.
In addition, since the surface of the color film substrate 12 is provided with the sensing electrode 14 and the driving electrode 15, the static electricity cannot be released generally, in this way, it would result in problems of white display of the touch display panel and being completely visible for the sensing electrode and the driving electrode.
Therefore, the touch display panel in the prior art could suffer from problems of poor blanking and that the static electricity cannot be released.